Dark Roses
by crystallizedflames
Summary: Jinx wants nothing to do with Kid Flash and his roses. Will a heartbreaking memory bring the two closer? Flinx


**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to do this? You know it, I know it, but apparently, Cartoon Network and DC Comics don't. Ugh. Whatever. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. There I said it. Are you happy that you've made me cry now? :'( **

_Dark Roses_

I hate flowers. They're so stupid. It's like a weakness for girls, to fall for whoever gives you a bouquet first. No thanks, not me. I'm not that naive. I'd rather burn them up in front of the loser's face and then walk away.

Which is exactly what I did to Kid Flash.

It even helped because of the fact that I HATE roses. Another frilly girl weakness. But he just shows up with a single rose and expects me to fall for those huge blue eyes and wind-tossed red hair and join the Titans. Not gonna happen.

But then, oh as if getting hexed 5 times wasn't enough, _then _he comes back with another rose. Not just any rose, though. The darkest purple rose I have ever seen. It was gorgeous.

"It's called the Dark Rose. It's supposed to bring good luck to whoever is lucky enough to receive it." That's what he said at least.

"No."

"Excuse me?" The look in his eyes was almost too much to bear.

"I'm not falling for this. It's just another ploy to get me to change."

His face went from playful to serious. His voice had a hardened edge to it when he answered.

"Did it ever maybe cross your mind that maybe, just MAYBE, I gave you roses because I LIKE you?"

His words stunned me. _Not this again, _I thought. _I can't let me do this to myself. I can't fall in love with him. He would…he would…_ I swallowed back some tears as I remembered what had happened last time.

"No. I've been hurt too many times to let some sweet-talking, good-looking, cocky speedster take my guard down. Every person I have ever had feelings for has broken my heart. I'm not going to let that happen again. So you can go take your stupid rose and shove down a drain pipe." With that I ran away. I knew it was hopeless, but I couldn't stand it anymore. Tears were spilling down my cheeks as I raced for my apartment.

I had left the HIVE 5, that much was true. But no, I wasn't a super hero mega freak who went around yelling, 'TITANS, GO!' everywhere. But I hadn't actually stolen anything or done anything even remotely evil for awhile. So I was neutral, for the moment.

I opened the door and slammed it shut again. I jumped onto my bed, face in a black pillow, and cried my heart out. I cried about what had happened before, when Stone had broken my heart. He was everything I had ever asked for. He understood me, was one of my best friends, and was the best possible boyfriend I had ever had. But then he turned out to be Cyborg, and broke my home, my family, and my heart. Wasn't that a shocker?

After a while, my tears stopped. I guess my aqueduct of tears was going through a drought right now. I felt a hand on my back. Immediately, I jumped into a fighting position, grabbed the arm, and flung it and its owner onto the hard wood floor of my bedroom.

"Ouch, dang Jinx, you got a strong arm," A familiar voice echoed from the ground.

"Get. Out. Now." My voice was as cold as a blizzard, and my stare had so much hatred in it that if looks could kill, he would already be suffering from an atomic bomb explosion, five thousand knives to the back, and no vital organs.

He came up with a look of sorrow on his face. "Jinx, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never ever do anything like that to you."

"That's what Stone said, and look where he is now." My steely voice answered, but even so, I fell back onto my bed and hugged my knees to my chest.

Kid Flash sat down next to me and hugged me. "Oh, oh Jinx, I'm so sorry. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…" His arms encircled my waist and he nuzzled my neck with his nose. Normally, I would hex him into his next pair of spandex, but I decided to let it go, just this once. Mainly because it felt so good…

Wait, did I just _think _that?

Ugh, but my conscience is right. It did feel good. I leaned into his chest, and felt the abs underneath. I snuggled in more, and tilted my chin up towards his face. "Thank you," I whispered, then I moved up and kissed him.

Don't ask me why I did that. I don't know. My feelings gained control of my actions and moved me like a 15-year-old playing COD with a joystick. I could feel his hands move up my back, and push me into the cushions of the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and flipped him over so that he was the one on the bottom.

We broke apart, and he smiled that cheeky, cocky smile that melted my heart every time.

"No problem, princess."

**Okay, ya, I know. Bad ending. But please R&R! It will help me make stories with better endings than this one! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Hahaha. ;)**


End file.
